


Ice

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Character, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Hamilton has powers, Ice Powers, M/M, this isn’t a frozen crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was born with ice powers and now he’s going into college. He must keep his powers and emotions in check or it can lead to disaster. ()This has nothing to do with Frozen()
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 64
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Alex sighed as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He pushed himself to a standing position and reached for the cold, dark green, silk gloves on his dresser. He slipped them on and then went on with the rest of his routine. As he was pulling a sweater over his shirt he noticed the open and packed suitcase on the floor next to his dresser, reminding him that he was leaving for college tomorrow. Alex walked over to the luggage and sighed as he saw the entire top layer was just silk gloves in different colors on top of all of his clothes. He gently closed the suitcase, zipped it up, and stood it up against the wall before hearing his mother’s voice calling for him. 

More like his adoptive mother, but it was all the same to Alex. An older female who cared for him deeply. “Alexander! Come down for breakfast.” Even though Alex was legally an adult, his mom always made him food in the morning and took care of him like she would when he had first arrived. Just...Alex had a bit more freedom. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his senses, turning the doorknob opening the door with his gloved hand.

As he walked downstairs, he went through a mental checklist of what he did and didn’t pack. He finally got to the dining room table and he sat down in front of a plate of buttermilk pancakes that his mom made from scratch. “Thanks Martha.” He said as he spread peanut butter delicately on the stack in even layers. Alex poured the sugary syrup on it before picking up his fork and beginning to eat, savoring the sweetness and fluffiness of the morning meal.

”You’re welcome dear. George is already at work. Do you need to go buy anything else for tomorrow? Because if you do you should go today. You’ll have a busy day tomorrow!” Alex smiled at Martha and thanked her. “Yeah, I’ll go out today and round up some last minute supplies.” Martha sat down across from him and started assembling her own breakfast. The two are in comfortable silence until Martha inquired about his gloves. “Do you have enough gloves for the year? Do you want any more colors or styles?” Alex shook his head. “No. I have all the gloves I need. I like the simple style. Besides, you and George have already bought me so many pairs.” 

“Anything to make you more comfortable with the gift you were blessed with.” Martha always tried to call Alex’s powers a gift. Alex just stared down at his now empty plate with only syrup residue on it. “More like curse.” Martha reached over and placed her hand over Alex’s gloved one. “Now honey. Don’t say that. Someday you’ll see that your powers can help people. You have a good heart and you will find a way to use your powers for good. Now, you better get going if you want to go shopping.”

Alex nodded and took his plate to the sink. He set it down carefully before going to his room to find his keys. His car was another gift that his adoptive parents gave him. It was necessary, but the two insisted so much that Alex couldn’t turn it down. He bid farewell to Martha, let her kiss him on the forehead, and walked out to his car. He heard a _click_ as the car unlocked. Alex opened the car door and ducked as he got into the seat. He turned the key in the ignition and heard the engine start to rumble as it roared to life. Alex flipped through his playlists on his phone before clicking one and connecting it to a speaker.

He carefully reversed out of the driveway, careful gloves hands on the wheel, and drove to the mall.

As he drove, he gripped the wheel tight in fear. He wasn’t scared of driving, as he had gotten over that fear long ago. He was scared that his ice would some how get through the gloves and freeze up the car and then he’d have to explain that to the authorities. Alex kept reminding himself that he had to keep calm and then his powers wouldn’t act up. He soon pulled up in the mall parking lot and opened the car door with a shaky hand. He was always nervous about going out in public. 

Alex didn’t want to accidentally hurt someone. He already made that mistake years and years ago. Alex pushed that thought away to the darkest corner of his mind, so he didn’t have to think about that while he shopped. That would just make him more stressed. He walked around, browsing in the shops until he stumbled upon the book store that sold the books he needed for school. After buying them, he walked out and saw a store in front of the book store he just came out of. It instantly grabbed his interest and his instincts told him to walk inside. 

He walked into the store and looked around before a certain pair of gloves caught his eye. He gravitated towards them, felt his feet walk over there. Alex examined them without touching them. He looked at the little card that described them. 

‘ _These gloves keep all temperatures inside of the glove. Nothing can escape them!_ ’

He looked at the price and had to stop himself from gasping. They were $250. $250 for a pair of gloves. Sure, they were probably very good quality an probably worked better than his silk ones. But $250?! Alex pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the expensive gloves with the price tag before sending the picture to Martha. The response he got wasn’t what he was expecting. Martha responded with, “ _If you want them, get them. They could help you a lot Alexander. I’m transferring the money to your card right now._ ” Alex just stared down at his phone in utter disbelief until he got a notification that Martha had, in fact, transferred $253.75 to his account. 

A message attached said, ‘ _The extra money is for tax just in case ;)_ ’ After reading the message multiple times, he gingerly picked up the gloves and took them to the counter. After he placed them there, he pulled his card out of his phone case and handed it to the person working the register. Seeing that he had school books in his hands, the worker asked, “Going off to school soon?” Alex nodded. “Yeah, college. Leaving tomorrow.” The worker rang up the order and swiped Alex’s card before handing it back and getting his signature. “Well good luck, man.” Alex smiled at the worker as he bagged Alex’s purchase and handed it to him. “Thank you sir.” He said as he grabbed the receipt. 

After that, he quickly drove back home to finish packing up his books so he could spend more time with his parents before he left for college the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up the next morning and the realization that he would be off to college crashed into him like a wrecking ball had collided with his stomach. He was excited of course. A new opportunity for more education. But that always meant more precaution. Lots of secretive behavior. His dorm mate would probably be snooping through his stuff all the time. Alex groaned at that thought and forced himself out of bed before pulling on his simplest pair of gloves. They were an ivory color with a simple stitch along he wrist. He wriggled his fingers into them, and pulled it down making sure it was in place.

After making sure he looked presentable, he ran his gloved fingers through his long hair before throwing it into a simple ponytail. Alex looked into his reflection and smiled. He looked simple, and he liked it that way. The only thing unusual about him were his eyes. They were a violet-blue color. He got many compliments on them. Alex had that color in his eyes because of his ‘gift’ like Martha would call it, or ‘curse’ like Alex would call it. He gave a small smile to his reflection before getting an idea. Alex slowly and cautiously pulled off his delicate glove.

He knew deep down that this was a bad idea but it had been so long. Alex surged up a little power and smiled happily as he watched a small snowflake start to form above his ungloved hand. He started to fiddle around with his power and watched as he made the snowflake dance around the bathroom. When he heard Martha call for him like every morning, he focused really hard until the power finally subsided before pulling his glove back on, tugging it so all his fingers were fit snugly inside.

Remembering the gloves he bought yesterday, he grabbed the bag and tucked it away in his suitcase before grabbing the luggage, his keys, his phone, his books, and began pulling and pushing everything downstairs. Alex was greeted by the delicious smell of French toast and he quickened his pace as fast as he could with all his things. When he got to the table, he was surprised to see his adoptive father, George sitting at the dining table smiling at Alex as he approached him with all his bags. 

“George? I-I-Wh-What about your work?” George chuckled. “And miss your big day? Not for the world, son.” Alex dropped his bags where he was standing and hugged George tightly. He felt the man pat him on the back. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s eat. You don’t want to be late, do you?” Alex pulled away and walked around the table to sit down. Martha passed him a plate of French toast, which he gladly poured syrup and sprinkled powdered sugar on. 

“Thanks Martha. For breakfast and for everything.” Martha smiles sweetly at Alex as he started eating quickly. She walked over to the table with a glass of juice and pushed it towards Alex. “You’re welcome honey. Now, remember that when you go off to college that we love you and we hope that you visit us alright? You’ve got your anxiety medication packed? All your gloves are there? Your car has gas?” Alex gave a soft smile as he accepted the juice and took a sip before answering with, “I love you too Martha. And yes to all of those questions. Don’t worry about me, alright? I’ll call you if anything...interesting happens.” 

Alex didn’t need to explain what ‘interesting’ meant. They already knew. ‘Interesting’ meant that his powers randomly acted up. Or that he had a panic attack. Or worst of all, Alex’s worst nightmare, if Alex accidentally struck someone with his powers. George and Martha had given him a long and loving talk about what they would do as a family in those situations. Alex was very grateful for his parents and he loved and trusted them. 

After breakfast, Martha and George insisted that they drive behind Alex all the way to the school to say goodbye and see him off. Alex couldn’t refuse the look in Martha’s eyes, so he accepted and after all his bags were packed away in his trunk, he climbed into his car, turning the key in the ignition, gripping the steering wheel tightly, and putting the car into reverse. As Alex drove, he could see George’s car behind him and following him all the way there. Mostly his eyes were on the road, but he couldn’t help but catch glimpses of his parents driving behind him and smiling happily. 

Finally, Alex reached the school and parked his car. He took a deep breath before slowly unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door carefully. He stepped out of the car and opened the trunk to unload his things. Soon George came and helped. Martha carried Alex’s laptop carefully in her arms so that it wouldn’t be crushed against anything. When the family walked to the dorm building, they checked Alex in, got his new keys, and Martha handed Alex’s laptop to Alex before saying she would wait in the car. 

With that, George and Alex walked up to the dorm with the room number on the key Alex was given. When they reached it, it was already unlocked so Alex turned the knob and pushed the door open. When he walked in, the place seemed neat enough. A boy around his age was laying on one of the beds on his phone. Alex observed that there was a rainbow pride flag on the wall next to the boy’s bed. Alex smiled with relief. Good, now he wouldn’t feel judged for putting up his bisexual pride stuff. 

Alex cleared his throat. “Hello? I’m Alexander Hamilton and I’m your dorm mate I guess.” The boy looked up at George and Alex. George put the things he was carrying down on the floor and said to Alex, “Martha’s probably waiting for me. I’ll go now. Have a good time and be sure to call us.” After Alex have George a small hug, George left Alex alone with his dorm mate.

”Hey. My name is John. John Laurens. Who was that?” Alex looked behind him, where George had gone out the door. “That’s my ado—my dad. That’s my dad.” John looked down at Alex’s stuff and pointed at it. “Need help unpacking?” Alex shook his head. He don’t want John to think his glove collection was strange. Of course, the boy was bound to notice. But Alex didn’t want his gloves to be his first impression on John. “No, I think I’m good. I’ll unpack and then maybe we can get to know each other?” John shrugged and said, “Sounds good. The other bed is yours.” Alex looked and saw there was an identical bed on the other side of the room. 

“Great.” Alex started tugging his bags to the empty dressers and pulled the clothes bag onto his bed. He hid the bag with his body so John couldn’t see him pulling out all the gloves. He folded and put away all his gloves before folding and putting all his shirts on top of them. After his pants went his hoodies and then he put his socks and underwear away. After putting his clothes away, he turned to decorate his side of the room. He placed his laptop on the dresser and then put a picture of him, Martha, and George up in the mountains next to it.

Alex then pulled out a sign that used to hang up in his old bedroom that read “ _Bisexual and Proud!_ ” He pulled out one of those adhesive hooks and stuck it to the wall before hanging his sign. Alex looked over to John’s bed and saw that the boy was facing the wall and listening to music while drawing. Alex slowly pulled off his glove and felt the power surge to his hand. Alex thought in his mind a type of decor that would look really nice and soon an intricate snowflake chain was hanging from one side of the wall to the other one Alex’s side.

The thing about Alex’s magic was that the snowflakes wouldn’t melt unless he made them melt. That was one of the cool things about it. He scrambled off his bed and stepped back to admire his handiwork as he pulled his glove back over his hand. He then looked over at John and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around and Alex pointed to his wall saying, “I’m done. What do you think?” 

John’s eyes were immediately drawn to the snowflake chain that covered Alex’s wall before he peered at the sign that was hanging there. “Oh, so you’re bisexual?” He asked hopefully. “Yeah I am. What about you?” Alex asked, already knowing the answer. “Is it not obvious? I’m literally the gayest person you will ever meet.” Alex and John started laughing. “That’s cool. So, how long have you been here?” Alex asked. “About half an hour.” 

“So not that long.” Alex commented, and got a nod in return. “Yeah, but I did meet a few people that seemed nice. A girl named Peggy Schuyler and a boy named Hercules Mulligan. I’m hoping to run into one of them again this year.” 

“Sounds fun. Hey, this may sound weird but can we be like...friends?” Alex asked slowly. “Yeah, you seem like a cool guy!” Alex smiled and sat down next to John on the boy’s bed. “Well new friend...what _ever_ do you want to talk about?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also I changed the price of the gloves because leather is EXPENSIVE YO)

A few hours that felt like minutes passed by as the new friends got to know each other. Soon John pulled out his phone that had a cute rainbow turtle case and jumped when he saw the time. “Oh damn. It’s dinnertime already.” Alex peered over John’s shoulder to see that time read 5:45 PM. He smiled when he saw the lock screen was of John with a young boy sitting and laughing on his lap. “Who’s that?” Alex questioned as John turned off his phone, returning to his pocket. “That’s my youngest brother. His name is Henry Jr, after my dad. Anyways, what do you want for dinner? It’s on me.”

John stood up and stretched as Alex started sputtering, “Why? Uh-Um...You d-don’t have to pay! I mean we’ve only just met and—wait, are you asking me out on a date?” John turned around to face his new dorm mate, trying not to laugh. “Alex, don’t sweat it. It’s not my money, it’s my dad’s. He’s loaded. C’mon.” John held out his hand to help Alex up, and Alex grabbed it with his gloved hand. One thing Alex liked about his new friend was that he didn’t question the silk gloves at all. He didn’t even seem confused by them. He just let Alex be. Alex was grateful for that because he didn’t want to lie to him.

Once Alex stood up, he said, “Er—can I change my gloves before we go?” John just shrugged. “Sure. I’ll go get my keys. Think of where you want to go while your changing.” After John left, Alex opened his glove drawer and started searching through the gloves before taking out the ones he bought at the mall for $250. Alex pulled his fingers out of the white gloves one by one before folding the gloves neatly and tucking them into place inside the drawer. He slipped his hands into the new gloves that felt suspiciously like leather.

They felt warm enough inside. Alex tested the gloves by summoning up some strength and letting it pass through his fingertips. When nothing came out of the fabric, he coaxed the cold power burst back into his palm. Alex pulled off his hoodie and pulled on a coat that didn’t look as casual. His sweatshirt didn’t look right with the gloves. He grabbed his phone and went to find John at the dorm door, swinging his keys around on his pointer finger. When John saw him, he caught the keys in his hand and said, “There he is! Let’s go now.” John opened the door for Alex to walk through and playfully bowed him out with a smirk on his face.

Alex chuckled and shook his head as he walked by. He heard John follow him out and close the door behind him. As the two walked down the cream-colored hallways, their feet walking along the hideous red and yellow carpet, Alex heard voices from outside the lobby. When the two finally reached the doors, they saw a girl that looked a year older than them leaning up against the wall outside with a taller guy standing in front of her with his hands on either side of her. The girl obviously looked uncomfortable.

Alex could hear the girl say, “Just back off Jefferson. You know why I’m not attracted to you. I-I just...I’m not...Ugh. I can be attracted to people but...it’s not sexually. Your expectations in a relationship don’t match up with mine. So please leave me alone.” When the man didn’t budge from where he was, Alex decided it was time to step in. He pushed the door open and said, “Hey, just lay off her, man. She doesn’t want it, don’t force it on her.” The guy turned and faced Alex and John. “This isn’t your business.” Alex cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Well, when you’re forcing yourself onto a pretty lady who doesn’t want it, it turns into my business.” 

The guy snarled and glared at Alex. Alex suddenly felt riled up by this guy, and felt power start to surge through him. He tried to keep his breathing calm and steady as he tried to keep his emotions in check. “Alex, are you alright?” John asked in a concerned tone. “Yeah I’m fine. Dude, just leave her alone.” Alex said, dismissing the worried look in John’s eyes. The guy gave one last glare at the pair before rolling his eyes and lifting his hands from the wall. Still looking at Alex he growled, “I won’t forget this.” Before walking away. 

Alex approached the girl and questioned, “Are you alright?” The girl nodded before beaming. “Yeah, I’m fantastic. Thank you so much. Others would’ve been too afraid to do anything.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?” A shocked expression flashed across the girl’s face. “Th-That was Thomas Jefferson. Son of some huge politician. Peter Jefferson? Ring any bells?” John’s eyes widen while Alex shook his head before suddenly stopping himself. “N-Wait...Oh my god that was Thomas Jefferson?! Well, damn...oops?” 

The girl smirked. “No! It’s not ‘oops’! It’s more appropriate for me to tell you congratulations. You’re like one of the few who would actually stand up to him. Others would be scared their reputation would be ruined. My name’s Angelica Schuyler by the way. Also don’t even think of trying to seduce me. I’m asexual and I’m not a sex thirsty hoe. Anyways, who are you?” Alex took in all of this information before saying, “I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m adopted by the Washingtons though. I’m bisexual, if you want to know. Not because I think I have a chance with you but because you told me your sexuality and I just thought—“ Angelica just chuckled. “You don’t have to explain. I get it. And who are you?” She asked John.

”I’m John Laurens. May have heard about me through my father...Henry Laurens...don’t like being associated with him though. I’m gay.” Angelica smiled. “That’s cool. Anyways, nice meeting you. I should probably find my sisters. They’ll get worried.” Angelica waved goodbye before walking over to where the boys knew the girls dorms were. “Well, Mr. Hero. Where are we eating dinner? I’m starving.” Alex playfully shoved John. “I don’t really know. Anything sounds good.” John’s lips twisted into a mischievous smirk. “Let’s go to a really nice place and we can use all my dad’s money.” Alex snorted. “What’s wrong with your dad?”

John shrugged. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with him. Just—we disagree a lot. He didn’t exactly disown me after I came out as gay...but he’s been more distant from me ever since. We don’t really talk much anymore.” The two reached the car and both got in when Alex turned to John and asked, “So you know how you said we would go to a really nice place?” John hummed in response. “Mhm.” 

“John, if you want to take me out on a date, you can just ask.” Alex said jokingly as he watched John’s face blush red as he turned the key in the ignition. “Oh be quiet Alex.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Once they reached the restaurant, John and Alex walked in and John subtly (Alex noticed immediately) took his hand and led Alex to the desk up front. The man working there had a screen in front of him. “Yo, what’s up Francis? Table for two, please.” John said, holding Alex’s hand tighter. This worried Alex, because sometimes his powers acted up and he didn’t know HOW good the gloves were. The man, Francis said, “Sure thing, love.” John rolled his eyes, smiling, and snorted. “Don’t call me that.” He said laughing. Francis reached down to grab menus before coming out from the desk to lead John and Alex to their table.

”Why? Is that your boyfriend or something?” John looked at Alex, and Alex could tell he wasn’t getting any blood in his hand. Alex cleared his throat before saying, “Yeah, yeah I am his boyfriend. My name is Alexander Hamilton, or Alex.” As they reached the table, Francis reached out his hand. “Frances Kinloch, John’s ex-boyfriend.” John sighed as he sat down and Alex took his hand back before sitting across from him. Francis put down some menus before saying, “Well congrats. Here’s your menus.” 

After Francis left, Alex and John picked up their menus and started searching through the options. Alex looked up when he picked something and saw that John was bright red. “Hey what’s wrong John?” John jumped and said, “What?” 

“Why’re you blushing so hard?”

”Um—because you said you were my boyfriend and that’s embarrassing...”

”Do you want me to be your boyfriend for real or something?”

John’s voice caught in his throat before he said slowly, “Well...I _would_ like to be your boyfriend...but we don’t even know each other that well...” Alex smirked as a different waiter came by to take their orders. “Then I’ll ask you next month. Erm—please excuse me..I’ll just take the chicken plate, grilled. I have to go to the bathroom. Get me whatever drink you’re getting.” John nodded and Alex got up to rush to the bathroom. He could feel random power coming through. He quickly turned on the hot water and took off his gloves. Alex shoved his hands under the water and waited until he felt the power subside.

After he took some deep breaths and calmed down his emotions, he dried his hands before carefully slipping his gloves back on. Then he walked out of the bathroom and back to the table, where John was waiting for him. “That was quick.” John commented. Alex mumbled a small, “Yeah.” 

“Hey are you okay?” John asked worried. “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me love.” Alex added on the pet name teasingly and watched it take the desired effect when John’s face slowly turned red again. Alex just laughed at the flustered boy. “Did you order already?” John nodded, so they waited for the food to arrive. As they waited, they started talking. “So, where are you from?” John asked.

”Oh—Um. The Caribbean. Nevis, you probably haven’t heard of it.” John’s eyes lit up before he said quickly, “My great aunt or whatever lives there. What a small world.” Alex shrugged and said, “There was a hurricane so I had to move here.” John nodded. “What caused it? Was it all-natural, or—?” Alex flinched up and stuttered out, “Y-Yeah...I’m...I’m pr-pretty sure it was n-natural...” 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Alex?” John asked, reaching his hand across the table. “Yeah, I’m fine...look, food’s here.” The waiter was walking over while balancing two trays on his hands. He set them down and the two boys thanked him before he left.

”So John, where are you from?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter isn’t to add more to the story, it’s just to clear stuff up about Alex’s powers.

Okay, so first we’re going to clear something up about Alexander’s appearance. I wrote in the book that he got his violet-blue eyes from his powers. (But he doesn’t have red hair!) I added this fact because I felt like everyone is like “that’s such a rare color!” And I’m like “what if his eyes are a weird color because it’s associated with his powers?”

* * *

Another thing you probably are wondering about is...

”He ran his hands under hot water to stop his powers...what else can stop his powers?” 

I’ve been thinking about this too, to be completely honest. Not going to lie, I didn’t think of ANY complications or details about Alex’s powers before jumping into this project—but now that I think about it...

Alex’s powers are randomly caused due to spikes of any type of emotion. That could be anger, sadness, excitement, happiness, arousal (KiNkY), embarrassment, and getting scared. Any emotion you can think of, if it spikes too much too fast, Alex’s powers go crazy. So, in order to keep his powers calm, he tries to keep his emotions from spiking by breathing deep breaths and all that crap.

Being in warmer places, and wearing gloves make the bursts weaker, but doesn’t stop them completely. Because Alex hasn’t made any effort to train his powers, he has little to no control over the random bursts of power. But he can give out controlled bursts. He just can’t sop the random ones.

* * *

”Are his powers acting up during summer?”

Alex’s powers are less likely to act up during summer time or in hot places, but it CAN still happen, even if it’s rare. The random blasts are also weaker. I hope that clears that up.

* * *

You may also be wondering about the hurricane. So, the hurricane started off naturally. But the storm mixed with Alex’s emotions skyrocketing, his powers basically went haywire, and made the storm even worse. He’s scared to train his powers because he’s scared of making situations around him worse even when he’s just trying to help.

* * *

“Why did Alex need to stop his powers while with John?”

John holding Alex’s hand that tightly was giving him spiked levels of anxiousness. He was anxious because he didn’t want to hurt John, and then thinking too much about it made him even more anxious. That caused a small burst to rush through his body. Alex always tries to get his hands in a warmer place whenever he feels his powers coming up.

* * *

Of course, Alex must have some sort of limitations, right? 

I’ve thought of this for a bit and decided that Alex will become tired if he starts using his powers too much. But, as his powers get more and more trained, his stamina gets stronger.

* * *

Now, a big thing I’ve been thinking about is how to differ this from Frozen. Alex has gloves, ice powers, and is insecure. He’s also afraid of his power and himself. He’s scared of what he’ll do. Sound familiar? Sounds just like Queen Elsa. 

Now, I know some obvious things are that he’s not a queen (jk he is), he’s a male, and he doesn’t have an extroverted sister following him everywhere. He’s also in college. But I want to find a way to make this different. I’m thinking the fact that he gets tired from using his powers is a good start.

* * *

“What would happen if someone was struck by Alex’s powers?” 

Unlike Elsa’s powers, if you are struck by his ice, I’m thinking you are dead within 30 minutes unless you can melt the ice that struck you. The thing is, the ice is EXTREMELY hard to melt. So there’s no “true love” involved. Either melt the ice or die.

* * *

How did he get his powers?

Alex has had these powers from birth. He’s not aware of any powers from his parents.

* * *

When was the first time he knew about his powers?

In the hurricane, it triggered something inside of Alex that set it off.

* * *

To which extent can he use his powers?

He gets really tired and exhausted if he uses his powers too much. If he pushes himself too hard, he could literally freeze up.

* * *

Does the government know?

Only the foster agency knows. Alex begged and pleaded with them not to tell the authorities.

* * *

Did his (biological) parents know?

His father sort of did. He didn’t know directly that Alex had ice powers, but he knew something was off. His eye color was off. His mother had no clue.

* * *

Did he ever kill anyone with his powers?

On purpose? No. Indirectly? Yes. When his powers were riled up by the storm, it made it much worse, causing more deaths than it would’ve if Alex’s powers hadn’t been triggered.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where are you from John?” Alex asked, desperately trying to turn the conversation off of his own life. John stopped chewing his food and look up at Alex as Alex started eating. “Where do I come from? Oh-well...Uhm...I’m actually from South Carolina.” John put another bite of food in his mouth before taking a gulp from his cup. “What does your dad work as? You said he was, quote on quote, ‘loaded’.” John but his lip before he cleared his throat and said, “Well...my dads Henry Laurens. He’s in politics. Senator of South Carolina right now.”

Alex stabbed a piece of grilled chicken and dipped it in barbecue sauce before asking, “Are you not on good terms with your dad or—?” John shrugged. “Not exactly. It’s just that I’m not exactly...out...to my dad yet. My mom knows but I haven’t told my dad. I’m scared of what he’ll say and do.” Alex gave him a reassuring smile and said, “I’m sure you’ll be fine, John. Just get it over with.” John sighed as he watched Alex put the bite of food in his mouth.

”No, I’m pretty sure he’s homophobic. That’s why I’m scared to tell him.” Alex’s features flooded with understanding. “Oh. My suggestion is just wait until you move out and then tell them. Or hey, Martha and George would probably be fine if you stayed with us.” John gave Alex a lopsided smirk before saying, “Thanks for the offer Alex.”

* * *

After John paid the restaurant bill with a card connected to an account his dad filled regularly, they left a tip, said goodbye to Francis, and went back to John’s car. “Let’s go back to the dorm now.” Alex suggested, stretching in his seat and yawning. John snorted before teasing, “Where else would we be going, idiot?” Alex snacked his arm playfully. “I’m not an idiot, idiot.” John just rolled his eyes and started to drive home.

* * *

After they finally reached the college, they both walked up to the dorms together. John unlocked the door and swung it open for Alex to walk through. “Thank you, John, dearest. You are such a gentlemen.” John smirked as he gave a mocking bow. “Anything for the pretty lady.” Alex glared at him and stuck his tongue out as he walked into the dorm. “I’m not a girl, and this isn’t the 1700s.”

Once John walked into the dorm and closed the door he answered with, “Well...first your short stature isn’t helping you at all and second, you started the old-timey shit.” Alex scoffed and lightly placed his gloved hand over his heart. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing, dear sir.” 

“You’re doing it again!”

”Doing what?” Alex asked innocently.

”Why do you talk like that?”

”Talk like what?” Alex said, smiling playfully at his dormmate.

”Whatever. Forget it, let’s watch a movie. What do you want to watch?” John went to look through his things for the movies he brought. “What about...ooh! What about Frozen or Frozen 2?” Alex flinched before stuttering out, “N-No...Uhm...What about Mulan?” That movie was good. Alex couldn’t stand Frozen or Moana. Mulan was fine. No weird powers.

John shrugged and picked out the movie Alex suggested, not noticing his discomfort. “To the couch!” John pointed the way to where they would be sitting, and Alex followed him. 

* * *

After they got settled on the couch, John brought over some blankets and a bowl of popcorn to share. They sat close together under the blankets as John pressed play.

As the movie went on, the dormmates sang along to the songs they knew, and slowly got more and more tired. After the first movie was done, John found the sequel to it in his bag and put that in the DVD player. 

Sometime during the movie, Alex leaned his head on John’s shoulder, cuddled up to him, and promptly fell asleep. John finished the movie while Alex slept on his shoulder. After the end credits finished, John just sit there with the smaller man hugging his arm and looking so peaceful. John tried to gently shift himself, but Alex just cling to him tighter in his sleep, not letting him go. John gave up trying to get Alex into bed and just slowly lay down on the couch, bringing Alex down with him. He carefully draped two blankets over them. 

Now Alex was in between John and the back of the couch. John ended up cuddling up to Alex under the blankets before falling asleep 10 minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

John groggily opened his eyes to find that he fell asleep with his really cute roommate on his lap. And that really cute roommate was cuddling up to him. John tried to keep his breathing steady and tried not to move so he wouldn’t wake up Alex. He looked so relaxed when he was asleep. Though it was a shame John couldn’t look into his unique and beautiful eyes. After staring at Alex for a while, John finally saw that the boy’s eyes were fluttering open. He quickly looked away from his face, flushing as Alex started to wake up slowly. 

Alex's eyes opened his eyes completely and blinked a few times before yawning and sitting up. He looked up at John’s flustered face and said, “Are you okay with me falling asleep on you like that?” John quickly nodded and stumbled out. “Y-Yeah! It’s cool.” Alex smirked before saying, “Ok, then I’m going back to sleep. Don’t move.” John snorted as the short man went back to hugging John and fell back asleep. Once the man was asleep, John cautiously wrapped his arms around Alex. When he didn’t wake up, John assumed it was alright for him to hug him.

* * *

The second time Alex woke up, John was awake. And John was hugging him. Alex sleepily mumbled, “Can we have food..?” John jumped at Alex’s voice and said, “Sure, I have some stuff in the kitchen. Let’s go.” John unwrapped his arms from Alex’s body and started to stand up when he heard Alex whining on the couch. He turned around to see the short man pouting. “I don’t wanna walk. Can you carry me?” John just rolled his eyes and walked back to the couch before scooping him up bridal style and taking him to the kitchen.

When they finally reached the kitchen, John put Alex down in a chair before asking, “So you’re not a morning person, huh?” Alex shrugged. “That and I kind of just wanted you to pick me up. I _could’ve_ walked.” John just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m gonna make some eggs and bacon, that okay?” Alex nodded. “Yeah, that’d be fantastic!” So John the cook got ~~gay~~ straight to work.

Alex was getting an itching feeling in his hands. Not because his powers were acting up, but because he really wanted to use them because he hadn’t since last night. “Hey John, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go to the bathroom in a little bit, okay?” Alex excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom, before making sure the door was locked properly.

Alex pulled off his gloves and set them on the counter before conjuring his powers up. He only thought his powers were beautiful sometimes. But...most of the time he was frightened of what he could do to people. After all, it _was_ _his_ fault the hurricane got worse. It _was_ _his_ powers that made the hurricane kill more people. But this was one of the times Alex thought his powers were beautiful.

He let the swirly, pretty ice blasts dance around the bathroom at his command. At some point, he created a miniature ice skater that skated around in the sink. Once he was done, he went and ran hot water over his hands and everything he made. Once he was done, he felt a little tired. Alex walked out to the kitchen to find that John had finished the eggs and was almost done with the bacon. He turned around from the stove and said, “Oh there you are Alex! Come sit down, it’s almost ready.”

Alex complied and sat in the seat he was in before. John put a plate of food in front of him. “Eat this. Maybe we can explore campus together after breakfast.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alex finished his food quickly and then he and John decided on what to do for the rest of the day. Of course, classes didn’t start till tomorrow. “Let’s just walk around campus and get to know people.” John suggested. “Yeah, let’s do it. I’m going to go change my gloves and outfit. I’ll be ready soon.” Alex said before picking his plate up and putting it gently in the sink. Alex gave John a small wave before he walked to his side of the room and opened his glove drawer. He picked out red gloves and then got jeans and a black sweater. He walked back to the table and said, “‘Kay, I’m good—um do you need to change?”

John shrugged and ate the last bites on his plate before going to get changed.

* * *

After John emerged from the room in black skinny jeans and a T-shirt, he and Alex walked out of the dorm. “Can we go to the library? I will probably be spending most of my time there.” Alex admitted. “Yeah sure, let’s go.” 

The two walked together to the library and Alex eagerly pushed the door open. The place was almost empty except for a boy who looked about a year older than them sat at a table reading a book in peace. Alex approached him. “Hello, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m new at the college.” The boy looked up. “Oh—erm...Hi? I’m Aaron Burr...I’m trying to read right now.” Alex’s eyes widened before he backed away. “Shoot, sorry, sir.” Burr chuckled. “You don’t need to call me sir. I’m in college too.” 

Alex shrugged. “Okay then.”

* * *

After searching through the library for a bit, John insisted on taking Alex to the cafe. (“Wow, only my second day here and I’ve already been asked on two dates!” “Shut up Alex.”)

They both went up to the counter to order. There was a girl with long dark hair with a pale complexion. Her name tag read, ‘ _Eliza_ ’. “Hey, I’ll get just a black coffee with uh...6 espresso shots.” Alex said with a straight face. The cashier just gaped at him. “Um...you’re aware that much can lead to serious health problems right?” Alex just shrugged as John looked at him with concern.

”It uh-helps me. It’s fine. I’ll sign a waiver so you don’t get sued if that’s what you’re afraid of...” The cashier just sighed and then took John’s order of a simple macchiato. They went to go sit down and wait for their drinks. Alex liked hot coffee. It helped keep his powers at bay when he held a hot cup in his hands.

Then a question that Alex knew would be asked at some point was asked by John. “So—I’ve been trying so hard to mind my own business—but why do you wear gloves? I’m sorry if it’s an uncomfortable topic.” A jolt of panic raced through Alex and he could feel a burst got through his palm, and was just sitting in his glove. Alex put his hands quickly under the table and willed the ice to melt.

”I just don’t uh—I don’t like germs...my mother died of a sickness. Just trying to be more careful, you know?” John nodded and then the coffees came. Alex took his and let the warmth soak through his gloves before taking a long sip. 

Then Alex heard a voice behind him. “Hey John!” A female called out. John looked over Alex’s shoulder.

”Peggy!” He said in an excited tone and ran to meet a girl in a yellow overall dress and white shirt. He picked her up and spun her playfully in the air as she giggled. “It’s nice to see you again, new friend.” Peggy said once she was put down. “Yeah, I haven’t gotten your number yet...could I put it in my phone?” He took it out and handed it to Peggy who happily entered her number. “Thanks! I’ll text you later. Okay?” Peggy nodded and then went to the counter where ‘Eliza’ was working. John slid back into his seat across from Alex. “So...when did you meet her?”

John cracked a smile. “Yesterday. Remember? That’s the girl I told you about the first time we talked. Peggy Schuyler. Then the other person is a boy named Hercules Mulligan. “Interesting. Schuyler as in Angelica Schuyler? Are they related?” John shrugged. “I think she said she had sisters.” Alex took another sip of coffee. “What classes are you taking again?” John asked politely.

”Oh I’m double majoring in Political Science and Economics. I want to pursue law. What about you?” Alex answered the question with excitement before turning the conversation away from himself.

”Oh, I’m majoring in Graphic Design. Art and stuff.” That interested Alex. “Wow, that’s cool. Are you good at art? Who am I kidding, you’re probably amazing! Could I see some of your drawings?” John flushed and then said, “Maybe another time.” Alex just shrugged and continued drinking the coffee that could be the death of him.

* * *

The next day was a flurry of activity and nerves. Alex desperately tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t want his nerves to shoot random bursts of power during the day. Not on the first day of classes. Alex slipped on forest green gloves before pulling on a matching hoodie and jeans. He pulled on sneakers and went into the kitchen to grab a granola bar and head out after he grabbed his school things.

”Bye! I don’t have classes until later today. You have fun! See you later.” John said from behind him. Alex flushed with embarrassment as he felt John start to hug him from behind. He could feel his hands start to become cold. Alex quickly said, “Y-Yeah. I’ll see you later today. Maybe I’ll get lucky and get a third date.” Alex gave him a smirk and wink before bringing his emotions down and walking out of the dorm, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When he walked into his first class, he was shocked to see the boy who had been harassing Angelica in hideous fuchsia. This was going to be such a fun year.


	9. Chapter 9

Jefferson and Alex ended up screaming at each other for the entire demonstration. It was pretty annoying to be honest. But even Adams couldn’t get them to stop. Alex felt his anger rise multiple times and was very grateful that he had his stronger gloves on because Jefferson riled him up

* * *

Finally after debate, Alex went straight to the bathroom and took off his gloves. He quickly ran hot water over his hands before sighing and going to dry them. After, he slipped his gloves back on and walked to his dorm quickly. He was exhausted. He opened the door and John was just chilling on his bed.

”Hey, want to do something?” John asked. Alex shook his head. “No, sorry. I have to do work for a class.” John raised an eyebrow. “On the first day?” Alex shrugged. “Yeah. Maybe we can watch a movie after I’m done though, okay?” John just nodded at that and shrugged. “Alright ‘Lex. Good luck on that homework.”

Alex pulled out his laptop and opened a document before starting to type out an essay, gloved fingers flying over the keys like the computer was going to be blown up if he didn’t finish writing in a minute. After three hours of watching Alex write nonstop, John cleared his throat.

”Are you almost done?” He asked, walking up behind Alex to check. Alex quickly slammed his laptop shut before quickly saying, “Y-Yeah I’ll be done for today. What movie do you want to watch?” John dragged Alex to his feet before pulling him over to the movies. “I know you’re sensitive to some so you should pick.”

Alex scanned the titles before picking one that read ‘The Lion King’. That couldn’t have anything triggering in it, right? 


	10. Chapter 10

**⚠️: Spoilers to the Lion King**

* * *

It most definitely has triggering things in it. But Alex just kept his mouth shut and his gloves on. He stiffened at the part where Mufasa died and then started hugging himself when Simba felt like it was his fault. Throughout the movie, Alex just kind of sat there trying to control his emotions and not ruin the movie for John.

After it was over, Alex went to the bathroom to melt the ice in his gloves and warm his hands. After he dried them he went back out to start making something for dinner.

”Hey John do you want something? I’m making dinner.” Alex said simply as he walked to the kitchen.

”Ya, that’d be great.” John said. Alex loved being in the kitchen because of the warmth from the stove or the way he could feel calm while cooking a meal.

He decided to risk taking off his gloves before he called, “Hey could dinner be a surprise? So like...don’t come in the kitchen please.” John yelled back an, “Ok” and so Alex got to work. He decided to take his chances and try and practice a bit by creating a flurry to grab certain utensils or ingredients. 

After everything was gathered up, he willed the flurry to disappear before he started to cook. He felt the warmth of the pan come to his face and he smiled. Heat to Alex felt comforting because of how insecure he was with his powers. 

He ended up making Caribbean beef patties. Alex always tried to cook something from his origins. He wanted to remember his home, no matter how painful the memories are. Because if he forgot Nevis he would forget his mother, and he wouldn’t ever let that happen, as she was already such a distant memory.

Alex heat some oil in the pan he took out, added some onion let that cook for around 5 minutes. He then added some garlic and then the beef, before he turned up the heat and cook until the meat is browned. Alex felt like he was meant to be in the kitchen sometimes. Even though he strived to be a lawyer.

He then added potato, some turmeric, the purée and thyme, before splashing some water in with it. Some steam came up and washed over Alex’s face. He put the lid over the pan and let it simmer like for 15 minutes, then removed it and cooked for 5 minutes more. He added some sauce before stirring it and letting it set to cool.

After it was done he plated it carefully before going to go get John to come eat. 

“It’s something from the Caribbean. I hope you enjoy it.” Alex said shyly as John came to sit down. Alex places the plate in the middle of the table and then used two forks to put some of the food on John’s plate before going to sit down in his own seat. John cut it apart and picked it up with his fork and then said, “This smells delicious.”

Alex smiled before he mumbled, “Thank you.” John put the bite in his mouth and his eyes lit up. “It’s also delicious! Wow. You’re an amazing cook.” 

Alex gave a nervous laugh before saying, “Thanks...I cook whenever my mom doesn't. I feel more comfortable and confident in myself whenever I’m in the kitchen I guess...” He took a bite of his food after watching John take another one. “Well it’s really good. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken you out to dinner so I could find out how good you were at cooking.” He joked.

Alex mockingly gasped. “John! Do you regret asking me on a date?” John smiled and laughed. “Of course not. How were classes today?”

Alex just sighed and shrugged before he ate some more. “Jefferson’s in my debate class, and he’s an annoying asshole who has the worst fashion sense.” John snorted at that. “Seriously?” 

Alex nodded before saying, “He wears a fuchsia blazer and fuchsia slacks. What college student wears that?!” He rolled his eyes at the mere thought before taking another bite of food. Tasted just like home. A little different, but it was close enough.

”That sounds hideous.” John said. Alex nodded. “It is. And he’s also a huge jerk and he doesn’t even have good opinions. Like what the hell?!” 

John just listened to Alex rant about how horrible Jefferson was as he ate the food on his plate. Once Alex finished he ended with, “And that’s why I hate Thomas Jefferson.” 

“After just one class?” John questioned. Alex looked him dead in the eye and said,

“Yes Laurens. After one class. I mean you took me out on a date the first night we met soo...”

”That was way different Alexander...”


	11. Chapter 11

Alex woke up with a chill across his entire body but he felt encased by a certain warmth. He opened his eyes slightly before finding himself cuddled up against John on the couch. Though something didn’t feel right. Alex slid out of John’s grasp and got off the couch before rushing to the bathroom.

He looked down at his hands and gasped softly. As he slowly rotated his hands, his eyes only got wider. Alex’s fingers were turning blue, and he didn’t know why. This hadn’t happened before.

Then he looked up into the mirror and saw that the cold color was creeping onto his face. His usually violet eyes were an icy blue color.

Taking a deep breath, Alex quickly checked the lock on the bathroom door before he tried to summon an energy burst and let the icy magic dance around the room. He watched himself in the mirror and watched as the blue drained from his face and his eyes went back to their strange violet color.

Alex's hands went back to their usual tan color and then he ran warm water before splashing some on his face. After he calmed down more, Alex unlocked the bathroom door and went back to the couch. John was slowly opening his eyes and then looked up at Alex with a questioning look in his eyes.

Alex just gave him a small smile and went to lay down with him again. John just hummed happily as Alex buried his face into John’s chest again, smiling in relief.

* * *

Soon they both had to go to classes so they had to get off the couch. Once they were both up and awake, Alex found himself staring at John while the taller man made breakfast for them. When John caught Alex staring at him, he just smirked at the man. “What’re you thinking about, Alex?” He asked before flipping the egg.

Alex shrugged. “Well...I was wondering what we were. Are we boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Just friends?” John walked over with two paper plates and sat down before turning to Alex and asking, “What do you want to be?”

Alex blushed slightly before mumbling something out. He could feel a cold feeling coming to his hands. John looked at him, obviously amused. “What was that?”

Alex repeated himself, louder this time. “I was wondering if we could be boyfriends?” Then he quickly added on, “If you don’t want that then that’s totally fine. I know this is moving insanely fast...” John just gave Alex a small smile.

He then cleared his throat and said slowly, “Well...I want that too...So, let’s ask you formally.” John stood up and walked over to Alex before getting down in front of him. Alex blushed as John said, “Alexander Hamilton, will you be my boyfriend?”

Alex chuckled and felt his face go impossibly redder as he felt his hands start to get ice cold. He just nodded. “Yes!” 

John stood up and then went to hug Alex. After they pulled away, they kind of just looked at each other curiously before John started leaning in. Alex’s breath caught and just tilted his face up. John put a hand on the side of Alex’s face and then went to kiss him. At first this scared Alex before he started to calm down. It was just a kiss. He could control it.

After they pulled away, Alex looked up at John to see that he was also blushing furiously. So Alex smiled and said, “I liked that.” John nodded before saying, breathlessly. “Y-Yeah. I really liked that.”

After quickly finishing breakfast, Alex went quickly to the bathroom for the second time and ran hot water over his hands before going to grab his gloves.


	12. Chapter 12

Before he knew it, Alex was dashing out of the classroom without being dismissed. Jefferson riled him up so much and he got so angry that he had to leave or else he would blow. Alex barely made it out as he tugged off his gloves in the hallway. He tripped and fell and he reached out to catch his fall without thinking.

Alex freaked out once he saw the concrete he touched start to ice over. The cold substance leaked from his hand and spread across the hallway. Alex quickly scrambled up and waved his hand around, desperately trying to melt the ice.

After a second, the ice vanished and Alex spun around when he heard someone breathing. He saw Jefferson just staring at him with a horrified expression. 

Alex’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to quickly say, “P-Please don’t tell. Please don’t tell. I’ll pay you anything or give you anything...just please...” Alex’s breathing sped up and he felt more power coming up. With a sharp intake of breath, Alex pushes the feeling down and he looked up at Jefferson pleadingly.

Jefferson just nodded quickly and Alex ran to the bathroom quickly, not looking back.

* * *

Alex walked back to the dorm, shaking horribly. When he was there he lay down on his bed until John got back.

When John finally arrived, he walked into their shared bedroom. He saw Alex’s state and went to go hug him. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Alex was shaking, and his lips were tinted blue.

Alex just shook his head and let John cuddle him. He felt warmer and happier this way. “I-It’s nothing. I’m fine, I-I promise...” 

John looked unconvinced, but he let it go and just held Alex until he stopped shaking. “Want some tea or coffee?” John asked. Alex just nodded. “Tea please...” 

John kissed him on the forehead before going to make his boyfriend a cup of chamomile tea to calm him down and warm him up.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex walked into debate with the more expensive gloves on. He clutched his books tightly to his chest and he was breathing heavily. He was trying his best to keep calm. He sat at the back of the class and put his head down. 

Alex had made brief eye contact with Jefferson on his way in, but the taller boy looked away quickly, looking frightened. So Alex just sat there with his head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone until he absolutely had to.

* * *

After class, Alex ran up to Jefferson as he was exiting the room. “Wait! Jefferson. We need to talk. Please just give me a chance to explain.” 

Jefferson flinched away before looking at Alex. “A-Alright Hamilton. I’ll give you a chance. At the park?” Alex quickly shook his head. “No. Please no. Um...the cafe. That way I can have coffee to warm my hands...I’ll explain everything I swear. Just...here. Call me when you’re ready to meet up.”

Alex dug a pen from his bag and scribbled his number on Jefferson’s arm. “A-Alright. I’ll call you sometime. Bye.” Then Jefferson quickly rushed out of the classroom, obviously uncomfortable.

All Alex wanted to do was go back to his dorm and cuddle with his loving boyfriend. And so that’s what he did.

* * *

John held Alex tightly, but gently at the same time. They were snuggled together on the couch under a blanket with hot chocolate for both of them. Alex took small, nervous sips, just waiting for his phone to ring. After a few hours of cuddling and talking and watching a movie, Alex was about to give up when he finally got a call.

He scrambled away from John momentarily to grab his phone. He quickly answered and put it to his ear. John looked at him confused. Alex heard, “Alright. I want an explanation. Please. I’ll meet you at the cafe in 30 minutes.” Alex nodded to himself.

”I’ll see you there. Let me just tell my boyfriend. Okay bye...sorry again.” Alex hung up before he could get a response. He turned to John and then said, “I have to go to the cafe to talk to a classmate. Is that alright?” 

John hummed and then shrugged. “Ok. As long as you tell me when you’re done, okay?” Alex nodded and went to hug John. Then he kissed him lightly before going out the door.

* * *

He looked down at the hot beverage in his hands. Then Jefferson said, “So what’s wrong with you?”

Alex shrugged. “Nothing. I’m completely healthy it’s just that...whenever my emotions get out of control I can shoot out ice blasts. I can’t control my...my mom calls it a gift but to me it’s a curse. I can give out power controlled but...I can’t keep it from happening randomly. Warming up and calming down usually helps me.”

Jefferson but his lip, nodding. “O-Okay...can you show me?” Alex shrugged. “I um...I guess. As long as you don’t record and you don’t tell anyone. Please.”

Jefferson quickly nodded and so Alex picked up his coffee and left the cafe with Jefferson following him from behind. Alex led him into a dark alley before beckoning him over. “I’m not going to kill you.”

Jefferson inched over and then Alex pulled off his gloves, setting them on the ground. He took a deep breath before saying, “Stand back a bit...” Jefferson nodded and took a few steps back. “Alright...” Alex muttered to himself before he summoned up power.

He smiled softly when he felt he familiar cold energy rushing to attention. As he felt it rise to the surface, he twisted his wrist a little, letting it bounce up. He played around with the small burst, making it hop between his palms, and letting it whiz around.

Alex smirked at the bewildered Jefferson before saying, “Watch this...” Alex did what he did in the bathroom, configuring his power into a miniature ice skater, letting her skate around in the air. Then he snapped, like he was calling her back to his palm.

”And I did this to decorate my bed.” Alex got to work making a snowflake chain, he then decorated the alley wall with it. He stood back and pulled his gloves back on. Alex turned back to Jefferson, who was staring in wonder at the snowflakes.

”Wow. That’s amazing...” The taller boy breathed. Alex just shrugged. “So that’s why I’m always running out of class. Let’s say I get extremely angry...My powers would go crazy and I could hurt someone...anyways I have to get back. John’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long...”

Jefferson nodded , still slightly confused. “Of course.” Then Alex reminded him again, “Please. Don’t. Tell. Anyone.” Jefferson nodded stiffly. “Of course, Hamilton.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jefferson went back to fighting with Alex like usual. Like nothing changed. Except Alex suspected that Jefferson was going lighter than usual. And that frustrated him to no end. Alex wasn’t fragile! Though he did appreciate it just a bit.

After class, Alex straightened his gloves, put earbuds in, and started music as he walked back to the dorm. 

* * *

He sat by John on the couch with his laptop opened to a document. Alex was typing something for one of his classes. John was busy scrolling through recipes to make for dinner. 

“How much longer will you be working on that?” John asked, looking over at Alex’s screen. “Maybe another hour. I have to finish and then edit it. And then edit it again.” Alex replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

”Oh alright. Because I was thinking you would want to cook dinner. I remember you said you enjoyed cooking, right?” John asked, as he continued to scroll through the recipes. 

“Yeah I’d love to. Um...I’ll have to go to the store though if that’s okay. Could you prep the oven while I’m gone? I can make a casserole or something.” 

John agreed to do so before typing something into the search bar.

* * *

“Okay remember...325 degrees Fahrenheit. Be safe, alright?” Alex was going to the store and wanting the oven heat up enough when he got home. John nodded and then kissed Alex on the head. “I got it. You repeated that five times. Now get going. I love you.”

”Haha, fine. I love you too.”

* * *

Alex has a bag on each arm as he walked towards the car outside the store. E started driving back to campus when he noticed-smoke?! 

Alex sped up the car and then swerved into the parking lot. He ran to his dorm building to see it was on fire. There was a large crowd of students and Alex searched around for John. He couldn’t find him. 

Alex found Jefferson standing there, staring up at the fiery building in shock. “Jefferson! Have you seen John?” Alex asked quickly as he approached the man. Jefferson shook his head. “No, sorry.”

Without even asking, Alex pushed the grocery bags into Thomas’ arms before he ran through the small crowd of people. He tore off his gloves, abandoning them on the floor before taking a deep breath and running inside, shooting out bursts of ice at the flames as he ran.

The other students saw it from outside and they were gasping as they watched him. Alex ran up the stairs to his dorm, fighting the flames before throwing open the door. He wildly sent out blasts until most of the flames were extinguished. 

Alex ran into John’s room and saw the boy had fallen asleep. Alex quickly shook him to wake him up. “John! John wake up! You have to get out!” 

John slowly opened his eyes and then they widened in shock. “The oven-shit shit shit...” Alex shushed him before saying, “Come on we have to get out.”

”But the flames-“ John started before Alex stopped him. “Don’t worry about it. Come on.”

Alex helped him up before saying, “There’s something I haven’t told you.” 

“What is it?” John asked.

”This.” Alex said before summoning yo his power to quench a flame as they ran by. “Woah...how long have you been able to do that?” John asked.

”You can ask questions later. Right now let’s get you out.” Alex said before shooting at more flames. 

* * *

Finally Alex stumbled out with John and then let the firefighters do the rest of the work. 

Many of the students and staff were staring at Alex, bewildered. Then the nurse comes to collect the two before taking them to her office to check on how much damage they received from the smoke and fire.

There weren’t any burns but John got a lot of smoke in his lungs because he fell asleep. He would have to be taken to the hospital just in case.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex sat next to John on the hospital bed as John talked steadily to him. He was doing much better. He just breathed in too much smoke. The doctors said John would be alright though. And Alex was insanely grateful. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else in his life.

Of course, the Washingtons were called and informed what happened with Alex and his powers and the fire. They cleared everything up and explained that as long as Alex was wearing gloves, everything was safe.

It took lots of convincing, but soon the college allowed Alex to stay. They were extremely close to kicking him out so he wouldn’t endanger the other students or the staff.

So that’s why Alex was sitting with his boyfriend in the hospital. The adults had to talk everything out while he sat here. He was happy John was going to get better.

But he felt guilty for not telling John sooner about his powers. It’s not that he didn’t trust his boyfriend. He truly did. Alex just didn’t want John to be freaked out. He loved John and didn’t want to be left alone.

But John didn’t mind. He was a little hurt at first that Alex don’t tell him, but he understood and was now asking multiple questions.

”Were you born with it or were you cursed?”

”When did you find out?”

”Have you ever hurt someone?”

”Could you teach me?”

”Could you show me something?”

”Is it fun?”

”Explain again how your emotions control your powers. That sounds interesting!”

”So that’s why your eyes are violet?”

Alex tried to answer them all to the best of his ability. He only lied at the question, “Have you ever hurt someone?” He hadn’t ever hurt someone directly, but he did make the hurricane worse. He didn’t want to tell John that though. Too many bad memories.

So Alex just lied. He told the truth about everything else. 

“Born with it.”

”During a storm.”

”...haha, no. Never!”

”No, you have to be born with it. Sorry babe.”

”Sure!” Alex went on to show him how he could make the icy bursts dance around his palms.

”Sometimes, I guess. But not always.”

”I don’t really know. Just whenever my emotions get too extreme, my powers can go crazy because I haven’t really trained them.”

”I believe so...are those all your questions?”

* * *

John was released from the hospital quickly and moved back in with Alex. Though the two were moved to a different form due to theirs being burned down. (Gee thanks ‘Jackie’.)

After moving their new things in, they both sat down on the college-provided couch and John grabbed the remote. Alex cuddled into him. “I’m sorry for everything.” He mumbled into John’s shirt.

”It’s fine, darling. Nothing to worry about.”

Alex smiled softly as John started to flick through shows on Netflix.


End file.
